Second Best
by LeaD
Summary: What if it wasn't Elizabeth who had been taken on the Black Pearl? Say she had a mirror image used to replace ELizabeth when the chances of a dire situation is high. Is she always fated to be second best.. even in the eyes of the one man she loves?
1. Chapter 1: The Twin

Disclaimer: Well would it be a fanfic if I owned POTC? I suppose not so I don't own and since I hate sounding like a broken record on purpose this goes for all chapters.

            It had been late that evening. No noise had been made; truly it was silent like any other night would be. Everyone tucked away gently into their beds. Resting peacefully after a day's full of work… Almost everyone…

"Where is that doctor?!?!" A woman shrieked trying to breath through the pain that surged through her. 

"I… I don't know…" The man known as Governor Swann was in a state of panic and worry. Sure Lady Swann had been pregnant before and each time ended with an unhappy end… the loss of a child. The doctor had warned Elizabeth that having children would be difficult in fact he told her it was dangerous to her health to even consider having children. They had been lucky to have her impregnated, but they always lost the child. Despite her husbands wishes she insists on having at least one of his children. Finally a very young girl no older than eight walked into the room with a man following after her and another young woman following him.

"You are dismissed Estrella…" 

"My deepest apologies, it seems that Angela Grey has finally gone into labor herself. I have received your call in the middle of her delivery." The doctor explained while setting to work with Miss Elizabeth Swann. "It seems that I have been the late one this time…" He murmured before requesting Lady Swann to push. The female pushed and one glance up saw a pale face.

"Jakyrah." He called to the dark haired girl who had followed him. "Check Miss Swann's status." 

"Right…" The young woman approached Miss Swann stethoscope around her neck. After checking everything she reported everything had been alright.

"Keep watch on her." He said. "Now push one more time, a hard push." He instructed and soon the young child had been released. Jakyrah had continued watching the woman's status. Both Governor Swann and Lady Swann had waited patiently to hear the outcome of their beautiful daughter. Soon the cry of a baby had been heard. "It seems your baby girl will be just fine…" The doctor confirmed. Elizabeth let out a long sigh before relaxing on the bed… a little too relaxed. The governor laughed in shock of having a baby that has finally survived.

"Elizabeth… we have a baby girl…" He whispered as tears of joy spilled down his cheeks.

"Miss Swann?" Jakyrah tapped the female softly before putting the stethoscope to her chest. 

"Finally a child of our own..." The governor couldn't help but rush to the doctor and hold the wrapped up baby.

"Doctor…" Jakyrah looked up from the woman horrified. "Her heart stopped…" Jakyrah reported softly.

*~*~*~

"Elizabeth!!" The Governor called to his daughter who had stopped walking to watch several children playing a game. 

He looked at the little girl… today was the eighth year since her birth, but it also meant eight years since he lost his beloved wife. After the news settled in he thought it would be best to name his only child Elizabeth and he chose right. The little girl was a spitting image of her mother.

"Elizabeth! We must go!!" The governor called to his daughter once more before the sound of gunshots were heard. The first thing the governor had done was yank his daughter behind him tearing her gaze from the game.

"Let me go! Let me go!! I am not Elizabeth Swann…" A young girl around the same age as Elizabeth was carried under the arm of a male with the gun. The girl kicked and screamed as the people in the town had parted not wanting to be on the receiving end of the gun. Unfortunately for the man he found himself face to face with Lieutenant Norrington and his men. The man took a few steps back before turning to run again… right into Mr. Brown… the blacksmith arms full of different orders. The appearance of the blacksmith shocked the so called kidnapper that he dropped the girl instinctively and quickly found himself arrested. Norrington then approached the child.

"Miss Swann, are you unharmed?" He asked.

"For the final time, my name is Evelyn Grey!!" She said in a rude fashion.

"Remarkable…" The governor said staring at the girl's face. Elizabeth then came from behind her father. "The faces are almost identical." He said just before the child began to cry and she sped off to where she had been dragged from. Into an old restaurant and the crowd moved when the girl entered. Almost immediately the whispers began.

'Poor child, her father killed by pirates and her mother just sentenced to her death.'

'The gent who did this thought she was Elizabeth Swann…'

"Mommy…" She whimpered before crying lying on the still body of her mother drowning all sense of reality.


	2. Chapter 2: His Best Friend

           She was bored; completely and utterly bored. They had set off onto some business trip Governor Swann had to take. Unfortunately she never grew out of the Elizabeth Doppelganger thing. The two had almost the exact face, albeit a dim scar Evelyn had on the left side of her face, and Evelyn was already showing signs of puberty… earlier than Miss Swann. Speaking of Miss Swann where was she? As her double she had to stay near the girl incase they need to "switch places"… She found the girl standing on the far side of the boat looking out over the water singing her favorite song.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap we ravage we don't give a hoot…" He voice continued on before the elderly man known as Mr. Gibbs grabbed her shoulder startling her.

"Quiet Missy. Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't' want to bring them down on us, not, do ya?" He said before Norrington spoke out to him. Yes, she was definitely looking forward to going home… 

"Elizabeth, do you see what I see?" Evelyn couldn't help but shake the girl's attention back to the waters. She pointed to a parasol floating before both their gazes turned to a body.

"Look, A boy! There's a boy in the water!!!" Elizabeth yelled out as Norrington and several men rushed to bring him aboard. 

Almost immediately following the sighting of a ship on fire reached their gaze. She moved with Elizabeth not really taking in any of the dialogue being exchanged but she caught the part directing her and Elizabeth to watch the boy. Elizabeth leaned over him to inspect him.

"Come, have a look Evelyn." Elizabeth said softly. Looking at his face made him seem very weak and fragile. Evelyn turned her gaze to Elizabeth who was fascinated with his face. Without much thought Evelyn brushed the hair out of his face only to have her wrist caught in his grasp. "Easy, I'm Elizabeth Swann, The one your holding is Evelyn Grey."

"W-W-Will Turner…" he said before losing consciousness once more. Evelyn took her wrist back and rubbed it a little. For being weak he had a rough grip.

"You're a pirate…" She dimly registered the words Elizabeth muttered.

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked.

"His name is William Turner…" Both girls responded quickly.

{Present Day}

_"__Elizabeth__, are you alright? Are you decent?" The voice of Governor Swann echoed back to her room. She was currently being dress by Estrella, of course it was all routine… she'd hold her hand over her head ,while they bound her breasts as much as possible to keep her looking around the slightly smaller Miss Swann. Fortunately for her the bindings were enough to keep her from the corset being tight, but still tight enough to suffocate her. Mentally she muttered a soft apology to Elizabeth… After her moment of playing decoy in the beginning she was going to get out of these clothes._

"Are you alright Miss Grey?" Estrella asked softly.

"It is nothing important." She whispered softly before walking out the room hoping movement would make the material stretch. Once outside of the room she walked down the stairs to find longtime friend William Turner trying to hide the sconce he has broken.  She giggled a little gaining his attention for a moment.

"Miss Grey?" He questioned taking a good look at her face. He then smiled and nodded. "How are you on the early Morn?" 

"I am well…" She fibbed between the bindings, her bodice and corset she was uncomfortable more than anything. "And you are?"

"Well…" He responded only to have the conversation cut short.

"Mr. Turner, Good to see you again…" The governor interrupted and Evelyn lowered her head in silence.

"Good day sir, I have your order…" Will said handing the sword to the Governor. "The blade is folded steel. That is gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." He held his hand out to balance the blade. "Perfectly balanced. The tang in nearly full width of the blade" He returns the blade. Apparently the governor was impressed just before Elizabeth came down the stairs.

"Oh Elizabeth you look stunning." The governor said missing Evelyn's frown.

"Will, It's so good to see you again. I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" He asked mildly interested.

"Yes, about the first day we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget Miss Swann?"

"How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"Always once more Miss Swann, as always…"

"We really must get going." Evelyn said with sadness that was easily overlooked.

"Yes, we should be on our way…" The Governor said as they all left the household. Will followed them out for a moment and vaguely wondered what troubled his friend before his thoughts traveled back to Elizabeth… then back to the one he held on friendly terms.


End file.
